


Impossible Choice

by KangaRou



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Mental Anguish, Mentions of Blood, Pick who dies, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangaRou/pseuds/KangaRou
Summary: Whatever his name was he was deceitful and horrific and a stark reminder of why god’s were never to be trusted. The god was covered in blood, and every few minutes a horrible ring of laughter would pierce through the air and startle Thalia. Though since he had given her the choice, he had stood silent, watching her."I tired of telling you, girl. You need to choose."---Day 2 of Whumptober - "Pick Who Dies"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Impossible Choice

The air was heavy, thick with the scent of blood. Thalia’s mind was at war, she didn’t even know how they’d found themselves in this mess. A god with no name, fading in and out of existence as it made demands and played games with them. They had played for hours, and fought for his entertainment. Annabeth had been sure the god was called Dolos or Mendacius, but was equally sure that the god had already faded. 

Whatever his name was he was deceitful and horrific and a stark reminder of why god’s were never to be trusted. The god was covered in blood, and every few minutes a horrible ring of laughter would pierce through the air and startle Thalia. Though since he had given her the choice, he had stood silent, watching her. 

Thalia looked down at Jason and Annabeth. They were both tied to chairs, next to each other. Both had gags on but Annabeth had tears streaming down her face, looking past Thalia at the space she knew Percy was still held. Thalia could hear Percy screaming and begging. Her bow hung limp in her hands. 

“Do it,” the god demanded, holding a hand above her family's heads. 

Thalia shook her head, she could feel her face wet with tears, but she had long since given up on sobs. “I can’t, you can’t make me,” she whispered, her eyes locked on Annabeth’s. 

Annabeth glanced at Thalia hopelessly, and then looked back at Percy. It looked as if she was trying to reassure him that it would be okay. They all knew it wouldn’t be. Another whimper and a clatter of chains let Thalia know that Percy was still tugging on them. Annabeth winced, and Thalia was tempted to look back and see what damage he was doing to himself. 

Equally, Thalia knew looking away from the god would be a death penalty for both Jason and Annabeth. 

The air seemed to vibrate with energy as the god glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I tire of telling you, girl. You need to choose.” 

Thalia’s eyes met Jason’s, and she could see the resolution in his eyes. His eyes were wet, but they were not streaming. She knew without him saying that he wanted her to pick him. But she couldn’t. Though he may be older than her now physically, he was still her baby brother.

The air-headed kid who tried to eat a stapler and survived. Who she had spent  _ years _ mourning. Who left a void that had barely been filled by Annabeth and Luke, and then eventually Percy, Artemis and the hunters. But there had still been a ‘Jason’ sized hole in her heart, that had only just healed, and she couldn’t think of a world with him gone again. Especially not by her hand. 

Jason nodded, and she shook her head. A gasp escaping her mouth. 

The gods mouth twisted into a savage smile, pulling at his cheeks and pointed teeth showing. “You can cry,” he jeered. “I’ll give you longer to choose out of pity.”

Thalia wished he would shut up, wished she could make him. But they’d tried a four against one and failed, she doubted she’d win solo. 

So she did cry. Jason’s face contorted and he struggled against the binding on the chair, eyes locked with Thalia’s, as he kept begging her non-verbally to just do it. Just shoot him. 

Thalia almost dropped her bow, her hands shaking; she tightened her grip and felt the wood strain. Percy had gone still behind her, the only sound now was the blood rushing in her ears and her own gasped sobs. 

Annabeth looked just as resolute. Looking at Annabeth reminded Thalia of all their missed chances. Years she spent as a tree, and then when she’d been saved to leave her baby sister for the hunters. She abandoned her sister, and she promised she wouldn’t. Left her to fight a war with Percy, and only just making it on time at every hurdle. 

Thalia didn’t even have a right to call herself a sister. To anyone, not Jason, not Annabeth, not the hunters, not even Percy. 

Percy who was sitting behind her, waiting for her to choose who she would shoot. Who she would kill? Would she choose Percy’s girlfriend or Percy’s new-found brother? She couldn’t. 

“I...I can’t,” she managed between sobs. 

If anything the god's smile grew more sadistic. “Oh, but you must,” he said. “Or would you rather I let poor Perseus make the choice?” He looked past her at Percy. “Oh look at him, so pitiful and disgusting. He’d probably rather sacrifice the world than choose between his family.”

Thalia knew she couldn’t let him choose, because she knew it would kill him. She also knew that she couldn’t make the choice either. For the first time in years, she found herself cursing the gods. Years with Artemis had turned her blind to the tricks and foolishness of the gods. 

Thalia spared a glance behind to see Percy’s face was deathly white, but his eyes were stormy. A mix of rage and desolation, like any further damage would break him. She knew he was going to break, she knew exactly how he felt. Locking eyes with him was like looking in a mirror. 

“Choose!” the god finally lost his patience and screamed. 

Thalia’s attention snapped back to him and she raised her bow. Looking at Percy had solidified her choice. She prayed to Artemis, Poseidon, Athena and Zeus. She looked into the eyes of her brother and sister. 

Holding her bow at the ready, she let go. The string snapped as the arrow sailed. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. The sound of her pain was covered by the whistle of an arrow in the air and a thunk as it hit it’s mark. 


End file.
